


Twister

by revenblue



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz invites Perry to a game of Twister. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86675747310/imagine-your-otp-playing-twister-and-getting-kind)  
>  Imagine your otp playing Twister and getting kind of touchy-feely.
> 
> ...Eh, close enough XD

Perry stared.

"Do you like it?" Heinz asked, grinning at him. "I thought we could play together!"

It was times like this when Perry almost wished he could talk and be understood. Mostly so he could ask Heinz what the _heck_ he was thinking.

Twister, of all games.

Perry may be athletic and flexible, but he's not _stretchy_. Not enough for this.

He rolled his eyes and stepped forwards anyway, unable to refuse his nemesis.

 

Of course, being a Good Guy didn't mean he always had to play fair.

He smirked as he nudged Heinz, toppling the scientist's precarious balance yet again.

"Okay, Perry the Cheaterpus, I _know_ you did that on purpose," Heinz grumbled, not unkindly.

Perry chattered, feigning innocence. Maybe if Heinz didn't keep laughing at his failures to stretch far enough...

Not that he expected any less from him, Heinz being evil and all. Albeit a petty evil rather than anything truly destructive.

And he didn't _really_ mind, not that he'd show it.

 

Heinz really needed a better choice of party games, he decided.

He was alllmosttttt there, almost at the green circle...

A bony finger "accidentally" jabbed him in the side, and he lost his balance and fell over.

Heinz laughed at him. "You should have seen your face!"

Perry shoved at Heinz's other arm, the one supporting his weight.

And Heinz fell on top of him.

 

He should have expected this. Heinz always trapped him somehow, after all.

His face was _awfully_ close this time, though...

Heinz blinked, a slight blush showing on his cheeks. "Heh heh, Perry the Platypus, I'm just going to, uh..." He shuffled backwards and sat up, freeing the platypus.

Well. That was unexpected.

 

"Can we... pretend that never happened?" Heinz asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Perry paused in the middle of brushing dirt out of his fur. He considered, making a show of it for Heinz's benefit, then smirked and shook his head.

The pout Heinz made was everything he'd expected and more.

Feeling daring, Perry winked back, before turning to face the city, jetpack on.

Behind him, he saw Heinz let himself fall backwards and grin widely.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

 

Perry smiled.

All in all, it had been a fun day.

But next time, _he_ was going to choose the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly though, this was not the fic I expected to be my first finished one for this fandom. XD


End file.
